


Bathroom Stall

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [7]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky encourages you to put on a little show for him while you're away on holiday without him.





	

Before you left for a well-deserved getaway, Bucky set one rule for you. He couldn’t go with you because of his commitments to The Avengers so no matter how much you missed him, or how much you needed a release, you were only allowed to come when he told you you could. “Good girls come when they’re told to,” were his exact words. Whether that was over the phone or over skype, Bucky didn’t care. He just wanted you to know that despite the distance, he was still in charge.

The first couple of days were easy. Bucky was off on some kind of training mission so there was none of his usual teasing. In fact, you hadn’t heard anything from him. But as soon as he got back, he simply had to let you know you were on his mind.

A Snap from him popped up on your phone. Making a terrible error of judgment, you opened it at dinner with your friends.

Bucky was fresh out of the shower; skin dewy and pink, his dark mane slicked back. “Wish you were here,” read the line of strategically placed text. If you weren’t so mortified, you would have enjoyed the sight far more.

You instantly locked your phone and excused yourself, praying no one had seen. At pace, you scurried to the bathroom and holed yourself up in a stall, quickly video calling Bucky.

He wasted no time in answering. By now, he had towelled himself off and was in bed. “What took you so long, doll?” he groaned.

“I was at dinner,” you said.

“You missing me?” he asked.

“I hadn’t really thought about you until you dropped that picture on me. Now you got me all fired up,” you joked.

“Care to show me?” he said.

You bit your lip, taking in your surroundings to be sure you were alone.

“What’s the matter?” Bucky asked.

“Someone might come in,” you explained.

Bucky licked his lips. “Isn’t that part of the fun? Come on, doll. I’ve been missing you.”

You glanced at the walls of the stall and looked at the camera again, “ok.” Settling back on the lid of the toilet, you spread your legs and trailed your hand along your thighs, getting comfortable under his intense stare.

Bucky watched intently, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He fed you endless encouragement as you began to tease yourself and you simply lapped it up. “That’s it, good girl. I think those panties can go, don’t you?” he muttered when you eventually delved your hand underneath them.

After a moment of fumbling, your underwear found its way on to the floor. The thrill of what you were doing had set in when your hand began to explore your exposed pussy. You parted your folds, coated in your wetness, offering Bucky an intimate view.

“So fuckin’ beautiful, doll. Keep going for me,” Bucky coaxed.

You could tell by the narrowing of his eyes and licking of his lips that Bucky’s hand was zealously working his cock hidden from your view. That thought alone made those vivid images dance through your mind as quickly as your fingers zeroed in on your clit. You let out a contented sigh as you finally began to feel your pleasure mounting.

And then the door to the bathroom opened. A singled pair of footsteps got into the cubicle next to you. Your movements ceased but Bucky’s didn’t. Looking at the camera in a wave of panic, you silently wished for Bucky to say something to dissipate the awkwardness. But somehow, he only made things worse. “Keep going, doll,” he groaned.

“But-“ you began in an attempt to protest.

“You wanna be a good girl for me, don’t you?” he pressed.

Hesitantly, your fingers recommenced their dance over your clit. You writhed under your own touch, spurred on by the humiliation, coming dangerously close to breaking Bucky’s rule.

“Please, please let me come,” you gasped quietly when you heard the toilet next to you flush.

“Hold on doll,” he said breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering. He was close too.

“Please, Bucky!” you pleaded again, angling your phone away from your cunt, onto your face. You pouted for good measure.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” he moaned through gritted teeth, “come for me doll, let me see your pretty face.”

He hadn’t even finished that sentence but you were propelled over the edge, cursing and convulsing, flushed and utterly flustered.

Bucky stayed with the call until well after both of your orgasms subsided. He watched longingly as you came to your senses once more. “I think you’re forgetting your manners, doll,” he said, prompting you gently.

“Thank you Bucky,” you smiled sweetly.


End file.
